minecraft_mythsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules/new
Written: 21 Feb 2018. Last Modified: None. These are the new rules for this wiki. Some rules have been copied from Minefictions and Minecraft CreepyPasta Wiki and modified: #'Probably the most important.' All myths and creepypastas are fake and ACCEPT IT. The creators of mainstream pastas such as Null (AlongCameJosh) and 303 (Thespeed179) admitted that they were fake, Notch believes they are fake, so please, accept it. Don't bother regarding your opinion, either. Spamming "Fake" or "Real" in the comments, mentioning clickbait YouTubers or mentioning the 3 AM Minecraft trend is extremely punishable and can result in a permaban. #'Do not create a duplicate wiki (or "fraud wiki") about this one.' Violating this rule is perhaps even more punishable than believing in myths and creepypastas and will throw your reputation far under the sea level (It might even make you a public enemy). #'Be free of spamming.' Spam is harmful, and will flood the wiki activity. Spamming also makes it hard to view other contributions made on the wiki. #'Profanity is prohibited.' Light swear words (like piss, hell, bastard, damn,...) are allowed when not directed at or toward another user. #'Do not excessively backseat moderate people (mini-modding)'. You may tell a vandal to stop once, but if continued, you must tell an admin. This will be overlooked if your actions were in good faith. #'Do not necropost.' Necroposting is when a user posts on a thread or comment that hasn't had any activity for at least a few weeks. This can be annoying, especially when the thread has pretty much been forgotten. #'Do not spread rumors or gossip about other users.' Also known as drama, this may flood the wiki activity, and may humiliate the targeted user(s). #'Do not force your opinions on to other people, especially by blackmailing or removing and/or editing content posted by another user, and do not try to change the rules.' You can suggest new rules, but that doesn't guarantee they will be put into effect. #'Try to use English-language content.' This wiki uses the English language, native or learned, at almost all times, day and night. Spamming or using other language content or characters is prohibited in comments, chat, or page edits. #'Creepypastas are allowed but please categorise them as creepypastas.' #'No hate commenting.' 'This page is just crap' is considered minor (1 day block, comment deleted) but 'This page is so fu!ked up and was written by an a$$hole' is considered major (3 days block, comment deleted). If you dislike a page, give a reason why you hate it to help the writer improve in the future. #'Create an account with an appropriate username.' Referencing sexual messages, hate speech, another contributor, or otherwise hurtful or distracting usernames is prohibited. #'Having more than one account (Sockpuppet).' Unless the account is for testing or for humor, you may only use one account at a time unless you decide to move account from one to another. #'A punishment is a punishment, no exceptions.' If a staff member chooses to punish you for a rule break, you must accept it. You can talk a ban out with a staff member, however, begging will likely result in an extended/permanent ban. Once a punishment has been finalized, begging will just extend the punishment rather than remove it. #'Do not get into matters and situations that you don't fully understand.' If you see drama or a conflict, ask what's going on, don't tell experienced users how to handle it. Category:Policy Category:Wiki Maintenence Category:Rules